


Dragons are more interesting

by mypreferednameistaken (Perpetuallylazy)



Series: short drabbles of various subjects [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexuality, Dragons, Other, aawfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perpetuallylazy/pseuds/mypreferednameistaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie doesn't have a reason to think about why he doesn't want sex. Until the wedding that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons are more interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: A male character that you see as asexual

  It wasn't until Bill got married that Charlie realized that he wasn't interested in sex. He had had many relationships before, but they had never gotten to that point and when he finished school, he was too busy with the preserve to actively seek out sex. Then the war began, and there was more important things than ‘finding himself’. In fact the only reason he noticed was because one of the guests decided (probably drunkenly) to try to stick her hands down his pants. Three times. When nothing happened she got annoyed and walked away, and then Shacklebolt’s patronus appears and all musings got chased out of his head.

  Three weeks later back on the Preserve, the situation popped back to mind while his friend Samantha was talking about her girlfriend and how well things were going between them.

  “So what about you?” She asked. “Any conquests from the wedding?”

  “Actually, one of the guests tried, but I wasn't interested even with her hand down my trousers. Come to think of it, I never really have been interested in sex.”

  Samantha hummed in thought. “You ever heard of asexuality?” Charlie gave her a look that obviously said no. “Well, it’s a muggle term. It means something like you aren't interested in sexual relationships at all. My cousin’s ace as well; we spent ages searching for a word to describe it.”

“Seems reasonable.” Charlie mused. “So… Can we talk about the dragons now?”

Samantha laughed. “Yeah, sure. You know, being more interested in Dragons should have been a sign.”

“Whatever. Did you see the new Short Snout? It’s absolutely gorgeous.”


End file.
